Psycho Love
by MiicaHatake
Summary: El amor es una cosa maravillosa que siempre nos llena de dicha... hasta que se convierte en algo obsesivo.


**Psycho Love.**

Las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban continuamente sobre el cristal de la ventana, con su respiración lenta y pausada, un pálido pecho subía y bajaba constantemente, resguardando su desnudez detrás de una fina sábana de seda. Su acompañante, despierto, mantenía su azulina mirada sobre el techo, contemplando las mil y un formas que los relámpagos proyectaban mediante las sombras. Se movió quedando frente a el cuerpo que tan gustosamente descansaba, le observó detenidamente intentando empapar su mente de aquella visión en la que rara vez podía deleitarse. Su cabello negro, caía graciosamente sobre su rostro, sus pestañas eran de un color negro y las había en abundancia, dándole un aspecto fino de lo más encantador. Su nariz, fina y respingada, le daba un toque de elegancia propio de su persona y del apellido que pesaba sobre sus hombros. Bajó su mirada para poder apreciar en todo su esplendor aquellos labios, ni muy finos ni muy gruesos, el tamaño perfecto; lo que más le gustaba de aquellos labios era la fácil manera que tenían de acoplarse con los suyos. Sonrió con una mueca zorruna al pensar que también le gustaban cuando su carne desaparecía entre ellos. Sus hermosos ojos de un vivo color azul se dejaron de ver cuando su portador suspiró con pesar y cerró sus párpados, con un nuevo suspiro los abrió y observó el reloj que se encontraba sobre una cómoda. Se abrazó a aquel durmiente cuerpo, reticente a dejarlo, pero de igual manera tuvo que soltarlo... ya era hora.

Dejando que la sábana se deslizara por su cuerpo, se sentó en la cama. Frotándose un ojo con el puño, suspiró y buscó su ropa interior, encontrándola entre las mantas revueltas. Se vistió con esa prenda y se levantó caminando a paso lento hacia el baño, se lavó la cara con agua helada para poder despertarse por completo y se miró al espejo. La visión que este devolvía era desalentadora, por completo. Las grandes manchas negras que había bajo sus ojos eran una inequívoca señal de cansancio y falta de sueño, sus azules ojos se veían opacados por el tono rojizo que apareció producto de su trabajo, bostezó una vez más y regresó a la habitación. Su compañero aún dormía. Buscó su uniforme, perteneciente a los ninja élite, mejor conocido como los ANBU y lento ni perezoso se vistió. Se acercó hasta la cama y se inclinó para depositar un suave y caso beso sobre esos dulces labios, se colocó su máscara y sin mirar atrás, salió por la ventana.

El día en Konoha se presentaba nublado y fresco, la lluvia de la noche anterior se había encargado de regar las plantaciones y de brindar un poco de sosiego a sus habitantes, que tanto calor habían sufrido. Una bonita muchacha caminaba lenta y distraídamente por las calles, sosteniendo un paraguas en su mano derecha y en la otra un canasto color dorado, se dirigía a hacer las compras diarias.

—Buenos días —dijo la muchacha sonriendo levemente—. Vengo a comprar la despensa de la semana.

— ¡Hinata-san! —Saludó la dependienta del lugar—. Te ves muy contenta hoy... ¿acaso será porque llega Naruto?

—Efectivamente —respondió Hinata—, ha estado tanto tiempo afuera, ya lo extraño.

—Ah el amor —sonrió amable la mujer—. Deja que te traiga todo— y tomando el canasto de la muchacha, desapareció entre las estanterías.

Hinata se dedicó a mirar de manera distraída todos los elementos que conformaban aquella gran tienda surtidora de víveres y artículos varios, su atención fue completamente acaparada por una pequeña carriola de bebé que se exhibía detrás de los estantes de artículos maternales. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en una de las sillas que allí se encontraba al advertir como uno de los frecuentes mareos, producto de quién sabe qué, le atormentaban de nuevo. Suspiró agarrándose ligeramente la cabeza y levantó su vista al escuchar el sonido de la campana de la puerta, anunciando la entrada de alguien.

—Sasuke-kun... —saludó la muchacha.

—Hola —saludó escuetamente el moreno, el silencio se hizo presente.

Luego de la magnífica Cuarta Guerra Ninja y de las bajas significativas que ésta dejó, el último sobreviviente del legendario clan Uchiha aceptó reticentemente regresar a la aldea que le vio nacer. El consejo de ancianos no estaba para nada de acuerdo, ellos querían que se le sellara su poderoso y temible Kekkei Genkai y se le pusiera bajo confinamiento hasta el fin de sus días. Lamentablemente para estos ancianos, una chillona y enérgica voz salió en defensa del pelinegro, alegando que Sasuke ya había hecho todo lo que quería hacer y que ya no haría más daño. El doble de Naruto, sin dudas. Gracias a su participación en la guerra, Naruto había sido proclamado el salvador de la aldea y junto con el apoyo de Tsunade -aún Hokage- se aceptó a Sasuke Uchiha de nuevo en Konoha.

No todo era bueno en este tiempo, los aldeanos aún guardaban rencor en contra del Uchiha, muchas veces se negaban a venderle alimentos, el moreno siempre escucha algún comentario ofensivo hacia su persona. Pero poco le importaba, él estaba allí por una sola razón, por más desprecio que la aldea le tuviera, éste era recíproco.

El silencio allí presente era demasiado incómodo, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Hinata no sabía porque se sentía así cuando el pelinegro estaba cerca, sus manos sudaban y no podía mirarlo a los ojos, algo pasaba. El pelinegro simplemente pasaba de todos en la aldea, notando la incomodidad de la muchacha que estaba sentada frente a él, se dedicó a analizarla con sus pozos negros, observándole de arriba a abajo y con mucho detenimiento. A Hinata le corrió un pequeño sudor frío por la espalda, sin saber porque, centró toda su atención en las baldosas blancas del comercio. El Sharingan hizo aparición en los ojos de Sasuke, observó con más atención a la muchacha y una mueca horrorizada se formó en su rostro, suspiró y recompuso su habitual máscara estoica, soltó una pequeña risa despectiva que llegó a oídos de la Hinata y salió de ahí, azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Hinata suspiró hondo y se levantó cuando la dependienta regresaba con todos los artículos que necesitaría a lo largo de la semana. Miró por última vez la puerta cerrada, donde la campana aún bailaba gracias al golpe que el Uchiha le había propinado al salir.

— ¿Quién estaba aquí contigo, Hinata-san? —preguntó la dependienta devolviéndole el canasto.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ah el Uchiha —dijo con aire despectivo—. Menos mal que se fue, odio venderle.

—Mnh sí... bueno, hora de irme, Naruto no tarda en llegar.

—Adiós, Hinata-san —dijo la dependienta.

—Nos vemos —respondió la muchacha, saliendo de la tienda.

Hinata abandonó la tienda, aún sintiéndose ligeramente extraña. Se sentía observada e incómoda, pero sin darle más importancia, se apresuró a llegar a su hogar. Su prometido llegaba hoy luego de una misión de muchos días y seguramente querría unos deliciosos y humeantes tazones de ramen esperándole, sonrió levemente y caminó mucho más animada que antes, tarareando una canción que había escuchado esa mañana en la radio. Cruzó la calle y levantó la mano saludando a la joven Tenten, que llevaba un bonito arreglo floral, seguramente para Neji. Suspiró algo triste pero recompuso su habitual rostro sereno al percatarse que había llegado a su hogar. Entró dejando el zapato en el recibidor, observando como los de su prometido ya se encontraban allí y se adentró a su hogar, dejando las compras en la cocina.

Había llegado a Konoha apenas despuntaba el alba, caminando a paso lento producto de las heridas, Naruto se dirigió primero a la torre Hokage para dejar el informe de la misión con Tsunade y luego ya, sin ningún tipo de compromiso importante, volver a su amado hogar donde contaba con una mullida cama, un baño con agua caliente y las especiales atenciones de su atenta prometida. Caminando por las calles de su amada aldea, vestido con su impecable uniforme Jounnin y ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, Naruto no perdía esa alegría que le caracterizaba. A lo lejos pudo observar como una silueta más que conocida para él, se acercaba caminando extrañamente más rápido de lo normal y con una leve cara de turbación... Sasuke. Por primera vez, Uchiha Sasuke parecía estar realmente perturbado, cosa que le pareció extrañamente macabra al rubio, ya que pocas cosas le hacían perder su habitual rostro escéptico característico de un Uchiha.

—Dobe —saludó el Uchiha cuando llegó frente al rubio.

—Sasuke, ¿te sientes bien? —cuestionó Naruto, mirándole con evidente preocupación.

—Hn.

—Bien... nos vemos, estoy hecho polvo, hombre —dijo Naruto sonriendo leve.

—Nos vemos esta noche en mi casa —Sasuke se acercó al rubio, casi invadiendo su espacio personal—. Y no faltes.

—O-ok... —balbuceó el rubio, incapaz de negarse.

—Bien —dijo el Uchiha y continuó con su presurosa caminata.

Naruto observó el lugar por donde Sasuke se había ido y emprendió de nuevo la marcha hacia su hogar, ahora con ambas manos en los bolsillos y rememorando la tórrida noche que vivió con su compañero de largas e innumerables batallas. El rubio sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, él tenía una prometida y le quería. Lamentablemente no lo suficiente, ya que no podía negarse a las caricias que el Uchiha le brindaba, los besos que tan gentilmente le acogían y le hacían sentirse vivo, el sexo, que dejaba su corazón bombeando con fuerza y a sus sentidos pidiendo por más. Él cumplía con todos sus deberes como prometido, era cariñoso, atento, y le cumplía como hombre; pero no era absolutamente nada comparado a lo que sentía por Sasuke.

Aún algo confundido y con la cabeza gacha, Naruto llegó a su destino. Entró al recibidor, dejando los zapatos y sacándose el chaleco que era parte del uniforme y se adentró en la casa, subió las escaleras que daban hacia el dormitorio y una vez allí, se desvistió completamente y se dirigió a la regadera que había en el cuarto de baño, dentro de su dormitorio. Mientras se bañaba, gracias a su estupendo oído ninja, escuchó como alguien, seguramente su prometida, tarareaba una canción mientras movía los objetos de la cocina. Sonrió con algo de culpabilidad y cerró la regadera, envolviendo su cintura con una toalla y secándose el resto del cuerpo con otra. Al terminar de secarse se dirigió al dormitorio y se vistió con ropas cómodas, bajó hacia el comedor encontrando a su prometida esperándole con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Naru, mi amor.

—Hola, Hinata-chan —dijo el mencionado acercándose y dándole un suave beso en los labios para luego sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? —preguntó sirviéndole un tazón de Ramen.

—Complicada'ttebayoo, como todas las misiones ANBU —sonrió y cogió los palillos—. ¡Que aproveche! —comenzó a comer con rapidez, engullendo el contenido del tazón y relamiéndose los labios.

—Come despacio mi amor o te caerá mal —advirtió su compañera.

Naruto sorbió los fideos y tragó la carne terminando su comida, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y soltó un jadeo de pura satisfacción.

—Extrañaba tanto el ramen de casa-dattebayoo —dijo sonriendo y levantándose.

— ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Hinata, recogiendo la mesa.

—A dormir un rato, quedé luego en ir donde Sasuke —respondió el rubio.

Hinata alzó la vista, mirándole con sus increíbles ojos de un color perlado, iba a decirle algo pero se quedó en silencio al observar como el rubio le sonreía, correspondió a su sonrisa y cuando el rubio subió al dormitorio suspiró pesadamente y levantó las cosas para llevarlas al fregadero.

La noche en Konoha había llegado muy pronto. Le sorprendió el hecho de saber que había dormido tantas horas seguidas, también le sorprendió que Hinata no le despertara. Sin ahondar mucho en el asunto, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió con paso cansino al baño, hizo sus necesidades y se lavó la cara, luego salió del baño y en la habitación se colocó su uniforme. Ató su protector a la altura de su frente y salió hacia las escaleras bajando y encontrando a su prometida en la sala, mirando una película.

—Hinata-chan, ya me voy a lo de Sasuke.

—Cuídate —fue lo único que dijo su prometida.

Salió hacia la calle, donde la densa frescura nocturna le golpeaba el rostro y mecía suavemente sus cabellos. Al estar sólo con una camiseta de tirantes, es natural que sintiera frío. Abrazándose a sí mismo, continuó con el camino hacia los terrenos Uchiha. Vio a Sai sentado sobre el alfeizar de una ventana perdido en la lectura de un libro de grueso lomo y varias hojas, negó con la cabeza sonriendo y aceleró el paso hasta llegar al poderoso, ostentoso, glorioso y sombrío barrio Uchiha. Se adentró en los terrenos, fríos y oscuros, caminando presuroso hasta llegar a la casa del Uchiha. Golpeó dos veces y sintió unos pasos lentos acercarse a la puerta. Escuchó como destrababan la puerta y la abrían, permitiéndole la entrada.

Naruto se adentró en el hogar del Uchiha, el dueño de casa cerró la puerta con fuerza e inmediatamente se volteó para atrapar a Naruto en un fuerte abrazo posesivo. Cuando el rubio quiso hablarle el Uchiha no se lo permitió, puesto que atrapó con sus labios los contrarios en un beso tierno y con el tiempo se volvió demandante e intenso. Luego de unos minutos se separaron jadeantes y se sonrieron leves. Naruto se descalzó y entró a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y a su lado se sentó el moreno, descansando tiernamente la cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio.

—Anoche no me di cuenta de cuando te fuiste —comentó el Uchiha.

—Lo siento'ttebayoo, no te quería despertar... estabas muy lindo —le respondió el rubio, entrelazando su mano con la del Uchiha.

—Serás idiota.

—Y así te encanta.

Sasuke sonrió leve y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente encima del protector y luego se levantó, rodeando el sofá y parándose detrás del rubio. Comenzó un masaje sobre los hombros de su amante; Naruto jadeó leve complacido y se dejó hacer echándose hacia atrás. En completo silencio realizaba la acción, dejando ver el Sharingan entre parpadeo y parpadeo. Naruto con sus ojos cerrados, se relajaba completamente, estirando sus cansados músculos producto de su misión. Pasados unos minutos, Sasuke paró el masaje, dejando aún las manos sobre los hombros y se inclinó hacia adelante, susurrando en el oído del rubio.

—Deja a Hinata...

Naruto sorprendido se volteó encontrándose con el neutral rostro del pelinegro.

—Sasuke ya hemos hablado de esto... no puedo hacerlo —dijo Naruto suspirando.

— ¡Claro que puedes, pero no quieres! ¡¿NO ES ASÍ?! —increpó el moreno, completamente alterado.

— ¿Pero qué dices-dattebayoo? —preguntó Naruto, poniéndose de pie, escandalizado—. Yo te amo Sasuke, pero aún no puedo dejarla.

—Lárgate de mi casa, no necesito el amor de un cobarde —Sasuke se dirigió hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta esperando a que Naruto saliera.

El rubio le miro a los ojos con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza, caminó hacia el recibidor y se calzó sus sandalias. Antes de salir escuchó como Sasuke le decía una frase que le marcaría para toda la vida.

—Eres mío Naruto... MÍO... y que no se te olvide.

El frió volvió a golpearle en el rostro, ya afuera de la casa comenzó a caminar con lentitud, colocándose ambas manos en los bolsillos. Sin saber porque la frase que escuchó antes de salir le había dejado una ligera sensación de malestar y un nudo oprimiéndole la garganta. Suspiró y se acercó al viejo equipo "Ino-Shika-Cho" quienes se encontraban fuera de los terrenos Uchiha, cerca del bosque. Los muchachos le invitaron a la Barbacoa y gustoso aceptó, queriendo así sacarse el malestar que le produjó la visita al Uchiha. Pasó allí hasta muy entrada la madrugada, conversando con Kakashi, su viejo sensei pervertido y bebiendo Sake mientras veía a Sai poner en práctica las enseñanzas de un libro sobre como relacionarse con las mujeres. El pobre chico se ligo un puñetazo de Sakura que lo había dejado medio dormido y un beso en la mejilla por parte de Ino al haberla llamado "bonita".

Se despidió de sus conocidos cuando el reloj marcó la una de la madrugada. Caminando levemente tambaleante llegó a su casa, con dificultad metió la llave en la cerradura y se adentró, volviendo a cerrar la puerta y descalzándose. Subió lentamente las escaleras, agarrándose del barandal ya que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Llegó al dormitorio y al abrir la puerta, el metálico aroma de la sangre le golpeó de lleno en sus fosas nasales. Presuroso encendió la luz y lo que vio le hizo caer de rodillas y vomitar sobre el frío suelo. Hinata, su prometida yacía tendida sobre la cama, con sus ojos abiertos al máximo en señal de horror. La cama, completamente teñida por el líquido carmesí que fluía libremente por las heridas de la difunta, contrastaba con la palidez de su piel y la claridad de sus ojos. Naruto se levantó como pudo y con sus piernas temblando, se acercó al cuerpo. Gritó de puro horror... para completar el cuadro grotesco, el vientre de la muchacha estaba surcado por una profunda herida; y de ese vientre abierto salía un feto, de no más de cuatro meses. El rubió lloró de rabia e impotencia, un hijo, su hijo muerto. Él no sabía que sería padre, la horrible persona que hizo eso le había quitado la posibilidad de ser papá. Aún gimoteando impresionado, se dirigió al baño a buscar una toalla para sacar a su hijo.

Cuando encendió la luz, quedó en completo shock. Sobre las lozas de la pared, escrito con una caligrafía que denotaba violencia y con la propia sangre de Hinata se encontraba la palabra...

..._"Mío"._


End file.
